Dancin' With Thunder
by Maverick500
Summary: This story is set around JW Ewing youngest son of Gary Ewing. JW is an 8 time world champion Bull Rider with the PBR. He falls in love with Kayleigh Barnes youngest daughter of Cliff Barnes, sworn enemy of the Ewing family. As their love grows, they struggle to bring the two warring families together. Please R&R Ch. 15now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Dallas, I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of JW Ewing, and Kayleigh Barnes are mine.

**Chapter 1:**

It was just another quiet afternoon at Southfork. When JW Ewing pulled into the yard, he climbed out of his cobalt blue Ford F150 SVT Raptor, and walked up to the porch, blue rodeo bag in hand. He was reaching for the door, when his cousin Christopher, and Elena Ramos stepped outside. Christopher pulled him in for a hug as he said, " Welcome home cowboy."

Jw grinned, and replied as he returned the hug, " Thanks, it's good ta be home."

He stepped back from Christopher, and hugged Elena as he asked, " How yuh been darlin?"

She replied as they disentangled, " Good."

He nodded as he asked, " So Chris how's Ewing Energy."

Christopher replied, " Good. You know you're part owner."

JW replied, " I know pard, I just ain't ready ta quit ridin them bulls, an settle down."

Christopher laughed. As they were talking Elena couldn't kep her eyes off JW, even though she was with Christopher, she couldn't help but feel the old attraction to JW bubble to the surface. He stood slightly over 5'4" tall, and weighed 150#. He had deep tan thanks to all his time outdoors, a lithe muscular build, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, short black hair, flashing liquid hazel eyes, and a black handlebar moustache. He wore tight black Wrangler cowboy cut jeans, black Justin tooled leather cowboy boots, a scalloped black Larry McMahon belt that was studded with sterling Silver Conchos, a large oval Sterling Silver decorative buckle, a deep blue long sleeve pearl snap shirt, a black felt Resistol cowboy hat with a decorative tooled leather, and Sterling Silver hat band. She was snapped out of musings as John Ross walked out onto the porch. He saw JW, and sneered, " Well if it ain't the prodigal Bull Rider."

JW sighed as he dropped his bag to the ground, and replied. " Look John Ross, I don't want no trouble, I just want ta see my family, and relax, an heal up in time for the 2013 season ta start in January."

John Ross nodded as he pulled his favorite cousin in for hug, and said, " It's good to have you back, now go see Uncle Bobby."

JW nodded as he said, " Thanks is JR still here as well?"

John Ross grinned slightly. He knew how much his cousin loved his father, it was JR, that had taught JW everything he knew about the oil business. He was about to answer, when JR, and Bobby stepped out onto the porch. As soon as Bobby saw JW, he tightly embraced the man he loved like a son, and said, " Hello JW, congratulations on winning the world championship in Vegas last week."

JW returned, " Thanks Uncle Bobby."

JR asked as they all headed back into the house, " Ya gonna quit this bull riding stuff, and join the family in the oil business?"

JW replied as he accepted the Jack, and Coke Bobby handed him, " Naw, I ain't ready ta quit, I just came here ta heal up, and work cattle till the next season starts."

Anne walked into the den as he finished speaking, and said, " Hello JW, how have you been?"

He replied as he took a sip of his drink, " I've been good."

She nodded as he stuck a Marlboro Red in his mouth, " Oh is it alright to smoke in here."

Bobby nodded as Anne said, " Sure go ahead."

He nodded his thanks as he dug out his battered silver ZIPPO, and lit his cigarette. Upon seeing the lighter Bobby asked, " Wasn't that Gary's?"

He tossed the lighter to Bobby as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, and said, " Yup, Lucy gave it ta me in '02 when I won my first world championship buckle."

Anne asked, " You also won PRCA Rookie of the Year that year didn't you?"

He replied as Bobby tossed the lighter back to him, " Yup, and I won the world in '03, '04, '05, and '08. I also won PBR Rookie of the Year in '05, then I won the PBR World Championship in '07, '09. Then again last week, that makes me a 3 time PBR world Champion, an a 4 time PRCA World Champion."

They were all impressed as Elena ask, " Did you break a record or something with that many titles."

JW laughed as he took another sip of his drink, " Naw, I have 8 titles ta my name, the man that holds the record has 8 as well, but they're all consecutive titles."

Carmen Ramos, the family cook walked into room, and beamed as she saw JW, and said, " Diner's ready."

JW stubbed out his cigarette, and finished his drink as he stood up, and wrapped Carmen in a one armed hug as he said, " Good I'm starvin."

She smiled lovingly at him again as they filed into the dining room. They all sat down, and JW, JR, and Bobby all removed their hats, and hung them on their chairs as Carmen severed the Enchiladas, rice, and refried beans. JW asked as he put two huge dollops of sour cream on his Enchiladas, and beans, " How's the cattle?"

Bobby replied as he got a forkful of Enchiladas, ands beans, " Good tomorrow we start the round up."

**Here's the first chapter of a story, that I worked really hard on, please enjoy, should I put scenes in here about tough bulls he had to ride. Please enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning at 5:00 JW was already in the saddle of his favorite horse, a blue roan Quarter Horse that stood 15 hands high. He roped his third head of cattle, and was leading it to the huge trailer, When Bobby, and Elena rode up.

JW mopped the back of neck with a dirty red bandanna as he drawled , " Y'all finally ready ta help?"

Bobby laughed as Elena said sarcastically, " You expect me to help with the round up, I don't think so buster."

JW laughed as Bobby said, " Surely you don't expect us to do it all by ourselves."

Elena nodded, and said as 6 hands rode up, " Yup."

One of the hands asked, " How many ya got in that there trailer boss"

JW replied, " We got three in there."

The hand asked," Ya tackle that big ol hammerheaded Braymer yet?"

JW said as he lit a Marlboro Red, " Nope don't rightly know where that hammerheaded sumbitch is hidin."

The hand, whose name turned out to be Tyler Sinclair said, " He's prob'ly holed up in the Arroyo on the south pasture."

JW called as he threw his half smoked cigarette away, and he lightly touched spur to roan's flanks, " Let's go."

Tyler grinned as he galloped off after him. Elena commented, " I once heard Christopher refer to JW as a top hand, what does that expression mean?"

Bobby said as he removed his hat, and wiped the sweatband, " It means that he's an expert."

Elena asked, " Do you agree with Christopher?"

Bobby replied as he put his white straw Stetson back on, " Yea I do he comes by it naturally."

At Elena's questioning look Bobby elaborated, " His father Gary, my older brother, was the foreman here, and before the alcohol got him, he was a top hand."

Elena did in fact remember Gary, and she also remembered how crushed he was when Gary, left for California. She asked, " Bobby why did Lucy, and JW grow up here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bobby was quiet for several minutes, then he began to speak, " When Lucy was born in 1961, JR chased her mother Velene, and Gary away from Southfork, electing to keep her, and raise her however Ms. Ellie suspected what he was up to, and took Lucy to raise herself. Then 29 years ago Gary came back to Southfork with a new wife, I don't remember her name with an infant JW, again JR chased them away, before they went Gary asked me to raise his son, and make sure he turned out to be a good man."

Elena was quiet for several minutes after he quit speaking. Then she asked, " Does JW know any of this?"

Bobby replied, " No, that's the one thing JR ever asked of me, he begged me never to tell JW what he did to his parents, and him, and his sister, I don't think he could bear it if JW ever found out, and hated him for it."

Elena was shocked as she snarked, " Who would've ever thought that JR had a heart, or feelings."

Bobby grinned, and whispered as JW, and Tyler came galloping back with about 300 head of cattle between them, " Not a word to JW about what I told you."

Elena nodded as they loaded the cattle in the trailer. JW mopped his face as he asked, " Where's the other cattle Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby replied, " That's all for today."

JW nodded as he lit a cigarette, and leaned back in the saddle. After several minutes Tyler asked, " Does that fence over in the east pasture still need fixin boss?"

Bobby replied, " Yea."

Tyler nodded as he rode away. JW threw down his cigarette butt as he said, " I'll go help Tyler."

Bobby nodded as he handed the reins of his horse to Elena, and climbed into the dark red Ford F450 Super Duty, " Alright, breakfast will be ready in a couple hours."

With that he started the truck, and drove back to the main house. Elena shook her head as she spurred her horse to follow. While they were stringing new wire Tyler asked, " Is it scary ridin a bull?"

JW replied as strung a strip of wire, " Naw, it ain't scary in fact it's really fun."

Tyler looked over at him as they finished with the fence. He said as they stowed the stuff in the barn, " I watched you ride in Vegas last week, You done good cowboy."

JW grinned as they both walked to the house for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

They all washed up, and sat at the huge table as Carmen put plates heaping with scrambled eggs bacon, and buttered toast in front of everyone. Then she placed steaming cups of strong black coffee in front of them. Bobby said as he dug into his breakfast, "JW after breakfast, I need you to ride into town with me, and help bring back about a dozen round bales of hay, two 200 foot rolls of barbed wire, and a new trough for the horses in the east pasture."

JW said as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth, "Alright Uncle Bobby."

When they were finished Bobby and JW grabbed their hats, loaded up in the truck, and went into Dallas. JW desperately wanted a cigarette, but refrained due to Bobby's recent bout of cancer. Bobby as they both listened to the radio, "Son, you ever get scared when you climb into the chutes?"

JW replied as he reached over, and turned down the radio, "Naw Uncle Bobby, I don't get scared, does it scare yuh when I climb in the chutes?"

Bobby replied, "You remember when you had that bad wreck back in '06?"

JW nodded as Bobby continued, "We all thought you were dead, I mean you had to be carried out of the arena."

JW said as they pulled up to Tractor Supply, and got out, "Sorry I scared y'all Uncle Bobby."

Bobby replied as they walked into the store, "That's alright son."

JW grinned as Bobby went to find the barbed wire. He just started browsing through the shelves, then he came to the lariats, he needed a new lariat, and had just removed a 100 foot hemp lariat, and was experimentally twirling it, when the the sweetest voice he had ever heard asked, " Can I help you sir?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

JW looked up, and was rendered speechless for several minutes he couldn't help, but stare at the rare beauty before him. She was a short petite girl with a very buxom figure. She had long curly dirty blonde hair that spilled all of the way to her waist, beautiful almond shaped smoky brown eyes, full bee stung ruby red lips, a deeply tanned complexion. She wore tight black low rise Cruel Girl jeans that hugged her juicy ghetto booty nicely, black Justin Cowboy boots, a tight white button up long sleeve shirt that clung to her very ample bosom, and she had a few buttons undone exposing a generous amount of her luscious cleavage, and a black straw Stetson cowboy hat perched provocatively on her head. She quipped sarcastically as she arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "See something ya like cowboy?"

He sputtered, "I wasn't…I wasn't starin at yuh, I was lookin at the saddles."

She grinned as she said, "Sure you were Tex."

JW's lips twisted into a smirk as he drawled, "An just what d'yuh think I'm lookin at lil darlin?"

She replied in a huskyy voice as she folded her arms underneath her amply well-endowed chest, and cocked her right hip, "Well if I had to guess, I would say you were looking at me."

His smirk grew into full blown grin as he said, "Yuh ain't bad ta look at, not at all."

She asked, "Just who are you cowboy?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

He replied "Names JW Ewing, "what's yers?"

She replied, "Kayleigh Barnes."

He said, "That's a right purty name darlin."

She batted her eyes at him as she said, "Thanks."

He grinned as he asked, "Yuh from round here?"

She nodded as she replied, "Yep, my family owns a ranch not to far fromhere, not to mention Barnes Global."

JW froze as he asked, " Barnes as in Cliff Barnes?"

Kayleigh replied,"Yea why?"

JW replied as Bobby walked up, "My family owns Ewing Energy."

She nodded as Bobby tipped his hat to her, and said, "Hello Kayleigh."

She replied, "Hello Bobby, find eveything you need?"

He replied as he set the two rolls of barbed wire on the ground, and drug the the new trough over, "Yea I got everything."

Kayleigh smiled brightly as she said, "Then let's go ring ya up."

Bobby nodded as JW bent dowmn, and hoisted the two rolls of barbed wire on his right shoulder, and grabbed the trough with his left hand, and drug it to the check out counter. Then he set the two 200 foot rolls of barbed wire onto the counter, and drug the trough over to where she could reach it as he said, "Here yuh go darlin."

She shot him a sexy flirtatious smile as she drawled, "Thanks cowboy."

He watched as she rung up the purchases,then when she was finished he picked up the barbed wire, and drug the trough out to the truck as Bobby paid. When he was finished he dashed back inside, and asked, "Yuh wanna go ta the Cattleman's ball with me tomorrow nigh?"

**Will she say yes, or no**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

She thought about it for a few minutes, then replied, "Alright pick me up at 7:30."

JW nodded as he drawled, "Alright, where d'yuh live darlin?"

She replied as she seductively leaned against the counter, "Corner of fifth, and main."

He grinned again as he drawled, "Alright see Yuh tomorrow night darlin."

She winked at as she said, "Alright cowboy."

He grinned as he tipped his hat, and left. When they were back in the truck JW asked, "Where we goin ta get the hay Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby glanced sidelong at JW as he replied, "From a friend of mine, now let's talk about you, and Kayleigh Barnes."

JW groaned as he said, "She's hot as hell, an I wanna date er end of story."

Bobby grinned, he knew that JW thought he meant he wanted him not to date Kayleigh, but Bobby wanted the exact opposite, and he told him so, "Listen son, I'm glad you found a girl like Kayleigh, maybe she's just what you need to settle you down, and I happen to know for a fact tht she's one of your biggest fans."

At his questioning look Bobby continued, "Why do you think I know her so well."

JW chuckled as he said under his breath, "Well I'll be damned."

Bobby announced as he shut off the truck, "We're here, let's get it done."

JW hopped out of the truck, opened the tailgate, and began tossing the bales of hay by the truck into the back, then he climbed up into the bed, and began to arrange them so they fit properly. When he was done he stepped down, and slammed the tailgate shut as Bobby, and a sort wiry old man walked up. Bobby said, "JW, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, John Coleman, he's the owner of the rocking C."

JW shook his hand as he said, "Nice ta meet Yuh Mr. Coleman."

Coleman said, "Nice to meet you too boy, you're one helluva bull rider."

JW said as he lit a Marlboro Red, " Thanks."

Coleman nodded as he said, "Well see you boys later."

Both JW, and Bobby said their goodbyes, and then got in the truck, and drove off. Bobby asked, "So when are you going out with Kayleigh?"

JW replied, " I'm takin er ta the Cattleman's ball tomorrow night."

Bobby slapped him on the back as he said, "Good for you."

The rest of the drive back to Southfork was done in comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

When they got back to the ranch, JW hopped out, and began dragging the horse stall out. Once he got it to the edge of the tailgate. He was about to pull it to the ground, when he saw Anne sobbing heavily. He walked over to her silver BMW Z4 Roadster, and smoothly vaulted the door, and landed lightly in the passenger seat. JW asked in a very concerned voice, "What's wrong?"

Anne replied, "Nothing, I'm fine."

JW gently pressed, "Come on tell me what's wrong, please?"

Anne broke into a new set of sobs as she said, "It's Harris, he says he found my daughter, but the only way he'll let me have anything to do with her is if I give him the tape I made of him threatening to out Sue Ellen for bribery unless she agreed to launder money for him."

JW's liquid hazel eyes burned with rage as he pulled Anne into a one armed hug, and kissed her lightly on the temple as he whispered, "I'll take care o it, don't Yuh worry yer purty lil head o'er it."

And he with that he leapt from the car, raced to his truck, jumped in, and roared away.

**What will JW do?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

JW wasted no time in rushing to the office of Harris Ryland, and knocking him to floor with a right hook. Ryland climbed to his feet, and said conversationally, "Aw JW Ewing, you were the last person I expected to come, and see me."

JW growled as grabbed Ryland by the throat, and started to squeeze, "Look Yuh slimy, yella bellied sumbitch, I'm tellin Yuh right now, Yuh leave Anne the hell alone, an let er see er daughter, or by god, I'll know the reason why savvy."

Ryland croaked out, "Get your damn hands off of me, or I'll see you behind bars."

JW shoved the man away from him as he growled, "Member what I said."

Ryland rolled his eyes as JW left. He had just gotten in his truck when his cell rang. He answered it as he started his truck, "JW."

Elena asked as he put the truck in gear, and peeled out, "JW where are you?"

JW replied, "Just left Ryland Trucking why?"

Elena replied, "Christopher needs your help."

JW asked, "With what darlin?"

Elena replied, "He needs you to testify in court, he also needs your help at Barnes Global."

JW replied as he did a U-turn, and headed for Barnes Global, "I'm on my way"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

When JW arrived at Barnes Global, he ran in, and raced to the office of Pamela Barnes. He was stopped by her assistant, a slightly overweight Mexican woman with short frizzy dark brown hair. She said, "You cannot go in there sir, Mrs. Barnes is in a meeting."

JW shot her a wink, and a cocky smirk as he threw open the doors, and swaggered inside. Pamela had a very pissed off look on her face as JW stepped into her office, but once she saw it was JW, a seductive smile replaced the scowl, and her eyes lit up with a lust filled desire. She said, "That will be all, we'll pick this up at a later point."

They all stood up, and filed out. Frank Conqanni, Cliff Banes right hand man stopped right beside JW, and just glared at him. JW gave him a cocky smirk as he drawled in a condescending voice, "Keep goin cupcake, nothing ta see here."

Frank looked as if he were about to say something, but just shook his head, and left the office. Pamela gave him another sexy seductive grin as she rose to her feet, and slinked toward him. When she reached him she pressed up against him seductively, and cooed as she began rubbing his chest, "Hello JW, how have you been."

He looked into her lust filled blue eyes, and was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. He was about to lean in, and kiss her very plump kissable lips, when an image of Kayleigh popped into his head, and he pulled away. She cooed in a silky seductive voice as she gszed seductively at him through her long lashes, "What's wrong JW?"

He replied, "Nothin darlin, it's just that I met yer sister Kayleigh earlier, an we hit it off real nice like."

She gave a throaty laugh as she said in a husky voice, "Forget about Kayleigh, what you want is me."

JW looked into lust filled blue eyes, and asked, "But what bout Christopher?"

She gave him her best bedroom eyes, and said in a husky voice as she began lightly rubbing his crotch, "He wants a divorce. So I'm free to see anyone I want."

A slow smile spread across his face as he glanced down into the deep valley of her cleavage for several minutes, then he wrapped an arm around her, and palmed her heart shaped backside, and pulled her flush up against him as he drawled in a deep husky voice, "Well then darlin I reckon we got some things ta talk bout."

And that he kissed her very deeply, causing her to moan in ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

He wrapped his arms around her, and deepened the kiss as she fumbled with his belt buckle. Suddenly they were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He broke ay from her with an angry growl, dug his cell from his pocket, and growled, "Hello?"

Kayleigh asked, "Did I call at a bad time?"

JW replied as he lit a Marlboro Red, "Naw darlin, what's up?"

Kayleigh asked, "JW would it be possible for you to pick me up earlier than we originally agreed upon?"

He drawled as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "I reckon we could swing at. Anythin else darlin?"

Kayleigh said, "Nope, I can't wait till tomorrow night."

JW had a huge grin on his face as he said, "Me neither darlin. See Yuh then."

And with that he terminated the call, and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Then he strode to the door as he said, "Be sein Yuh."

Pamela caught his arm as he reached for the door handle, and asked in icy tone, "What you're just going to leave me because my little sister called you?"

JW replied as he pulled his arm out of her grasp, "That's bout the size o it."

She narrowed her eyes as she spat, "You kissed me remember."

He glanced at her, and sneered, "I just wanted ta see if Yuh was as good a kisser as Christopher said Yuh was."

And with that he left, leaving a fuming Pamela in his wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

When he got back to Southfork he saw Christopher, and Elena sitting sided by side on the front porch. He smirked as he strolled up the stairs, and leaned with his back against the porch rail. Elena asked, "What happened at Pamela's office?"

JW drawled as he lit a Marlboro Red, "She tried ta seduce me."

Christopher burst out laughing as he said, "You know she always thought you were hot."

JW sneered as he exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke, "Lucky me."

Both Christopher, and Elena laughed as Bobby, and his lawyer Lou Epstein came walking out onto the porch. JW asked, "What's goin on Uncle Bobby?"

Bobby replied, "We're going to talk with Harris Ryland, and his attorney. And we'd like you to go as well."

JW drawled as he flicked the half smoked cigarette away, "Well let's git goin."

Bobby smiled as they climbed in his truck, and followed Lou to Ryland Trucking.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

When they got to Ryland's office Lou said as they sat down at the round dark walnut conference table, "We're here because Mr. Ryland wanted to talk to Mr. Bobby Ewing, and after their last encounter, Mr. Ryland thought it would be prudent to have attorneys' present."

JW sneered, What's wrong Yuh yella bellied jackal fraid o me, an Uncle Bobby?"

Harris glared at him as touched the huge bruise on his swollen jaw, and spat, "You're lucky I don't press charges against you. Who invited you here anyway?"

JW said as he lit a Marlboro Red, "Cause Uncle Bobby asked me ta come, an if ya wanna press charges do what Yuh gotta do yella bellied scum suckin piece o shit."

Ryland glared at him as he said, "This building is non-smoking, you have to put that out."

JW exhaled a huge cloud of bluish smoke in his face as he said, "Fuck you Yuh egg suckin piece o gutter trash."

Ryland was about to say something, when his cell began to ring. He grabbed it from his pocket, and said, "Yea."

JR asked, "Where are you boy?"

JW replied, "Ryland Trucking."

JR asked, "Can you meet me, and John Ross at Sue Ellen's?"

JW replied as he fluidly rose to his feet "Sure."

JR said as he terminated the call, "Good, see you when you get here."

JW put his phone back into his pocket as he walked toward the door. Bobby caught his arm as he whispered, ""What's wrong?"

JW replied in a very low voice, "JR wants me ta meet him, an Jiohn Ross at Sue Ellen's."

Bobby nodded s he released his arm, and said, "Go help her, she needs you more than I do right now."

JW nodded solemnly as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

JW wasted no time in getting to Sue Ellen's. When he stepped out of his truck he was stunned to see the myriad of TV cameras, and reporters camped outside on the front lawn. He spotted JR and John Ross just inside the front door watching him through the big bay window. As he made his way toward the door he was confronted by guy sticking a camera in his face, and another guy shoving a microphone up to his mouth. JW growled as he glared daggers at the two men, "Get the hell outta my way."

The man with the microphone asked, "Who are you sir? Are you related to Sue Ellen Ewing? How do you think she taking the implosion of-"

He never got to finish his question, because JW hit him a in the jaw with a wicked right hook, knocking the reporter to the ground, then he glared at the cameraman as he growled, "Yuh wanna buy inta tis too fat boy?

The overweight pimply faced cameraman vigorously shook his head as he backed, and stuttered, "N…no…I…I'm…leaving."

JW just nodded as he shouldered his way through the crowd of reporters. John Ross said as he, and JR watched the spectacle, "Damn JR for a little guy JW sure can kick ass, and intimidate with the best of them."

JR chuckled, and said as JW walked through the door, "Quite the performance you put on there boy."

JW's lips twisted into a smirk as he lit a Marlboro Red, and said, "Yuh know me. Now what's all this shit bout?"

**What will JR tell him, and how will he react? How will Bobby reat when he learns of JW's actions**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Sue Ellen grinned; she thought of JW as her second son, and next to John Ross he was her favorite of the Ewing children. She hugged him as JR said, "That snake Ryland had a tape of her promising to the ME Chief Medical Examiner. Well to make a long story short he leaked the tape."

JW's eyes burned with rage as he swore, "That goddamned piece o shit sumbitch I'll kill him."

JR cautioned, "Slow down there boy. It'll have to wait we got the Cattleman's ball to get ready for."

JW replied, "Shit, me too. I gotta pick up Kayleigh at 7."

Sue Ellen asked, "Kayleigh Barnes?"

JW nodded as he said, "Yep."

JR said, "Well shit boy you best get going."

JW grinned as he walked out the door. In light of past events the reporters gave him a wide berth as he walked to his truck, climbed in, and sped away. When he got to Southfork he entered the house, and saw himself hitting the reporter, and threatening the cameraman. Bobby asked as he stepped into the room, "Are you proud of yourself?"

JW turned around, and said, "Look I know I probably shouldn't have hit that guy, but I didn't like what the guy was saying."

Bobby nodded knowingly as JW started to walk off. He entered his room, and undressed; then he walked into the adjoining bathroom, shaved, and then took a shower. Then he walked to the big walk in closet, and saw that Carmen had unpacked all his rode gear, and even washed, all his dirty clothes. He looked through the many western suits, and tuxes he had in there, and selected a raven black suit, charcoal gray pearl snap long sleeve shirt, black Tony Lama snakeskin cowboy boots, black scalloped Tony Lama Concho belt, his 2012 PBR World championship buckle, Sterling silver bolo tie with Turquoise, and Coral, and top it all of he chose a black George Strait Resistol with a sterling silver hat band. He walked downstairs. Sue Ellen clapped as she, Anne, and Elena made overly exaggerated oohing, and ahhing noises. JW rolled his eyes as Bobby said, "You look very nice son."

JW thanked him as John Ross snarked, "Yea who would guess a scruffy bull rider could get so spruced up."

JW gave him the fingr as he said, "Well guess I better go get Kayleigh."

And with that he walked outside, climbed into his truck, and sped off.

**Should Pamela, or Cliff confront JW at the Cattleman's ball?**


End file.
